Trolls
Trolls were a vile Race of Middle-Earth. Along with the Orcs, they were counted to the Uvanimor or Melkorindi - the creatures of Morgoth. They were made by the first Dark Lord in mockery of the Ents, though there was lot of debate as to how this had been done. One account suggested it was achieved by imprisoning evil (goblin-) spirits in bodies created of rocks, which would explain why some turned to stone in the daylight. Another suggested that Trolls were made from "primitive human-types" (Or perhaps huge giant Apes similar to the hill-beasts); since in Tolkien's legendarium, things usually become mere shadows of their ancestors with each generation, not greater, the sheer size, power, and general magic behind trolls could be explained by a possible descent from a mannish people similar to the ancestors of the Beornings or the Giants. There were several distinct races of wild trolls and the far stronger and more intelligent Olog-Hai, who were immune to the influence of daylight, which turned the wild trolls into stone. Some trolls were known to have had more than just one head. Trolls were known by many varying names throughout Middle-earth - the word Troll itself was taken from the tongues of the Northmen but became a comon loanword in Westron. Elves knew trolls as Tereg (Sindarin sgl; "Torog", pl), Orcs as Ologs (Orc."Horrible ones").Other names given to them included Drows or Trowes (Hillman) , Tarug (Khuzdul) and Ulug (Adûnaic). Trolls of Renown *Agin *Arador's Bane *Ardagor *Baltab *Bert Huggins *Brök *Buhrdur *Bulrakur *Burazog *Burzash *Buthrakur *Gorthog *Gothmog (possible) *Hargrog *Huntan *Kadak *Kur-Tuk *Lugronk *Muranog *Obirt *Ognor *Orkamur *Rogash *Rogrog *Rugrul *Saggo *Tol-Tuk *Tom Huggins *Tormog *Ufgamog *Ulthug *Umagaur *Uthcu *Waren *William Huggins in MERP: Breeds *Wild Trolls **Cave Trolls **Desert Trolls or Sand-Trolls **Forest Trolls or Wood-Trolls **Hill Trolls **Mountain Trolls **Snow Trolls **Stone Trolls *Olog-Hai or Black Trolls *Half-Trolls *Demon-Trolls Half-Trolls are halfbreeds, created magically by hybridization of Trolls and Men (mostly Southrons or Variags). Known Tribes *Trolls of Eriador **Trolls of Angmar: **Trolls of the Troll-Shaws: ***Hugath or Hugginses *Trolls of Mordor: *Trolls of the Misty Mountains: **Shatorthum **Trolls of Moria: ***Egurthai ***Gazathrûg (mixed Tribe of Orcs and Trolls) ***Nagadrapai LOTRRPG Hall of Fire Magazine The Hall of Fire Magazine proposes two more Troll-breeds: *Jungle-Trolls *Sea-Trolls Trolls in LOTRO Lord of the Rings Online has several kinds of trolls: *(Normal) Trolls **Cave Trolls **Hill Trolls **Lava- or Fire-Trolls **Mountain Trolls **Snow Trolls *Ettens **Stone-trolls or rock-trolls *Swamp-Trolls *Wood-Trolls *Olog-Hai **Gorthorogs Possible Troll-Kind: *Kergrim *Snow-beasts and hill-beasts Several Orc Tribes, as the Blogmal, Ghâsh-Hai, Globsnaga, Krahjarn, Ongbúrz, Snowreap Tribe, Tarkrîp also have Troll-members. Some tribes are solely Troll-Tribes, such as the: *''Balt-Ologs, a Tribe of the Harloeg in the Lone Lands. *Barkskin''-Tribe (Evendim) *''Curr-Ologs, a Troll-Tribe of the Trollshaws and the Misty Mountains. *''Daywalker-Tribe, Olog-Hai tribe of Angmar ***Ghâsh-ologs *''Gorthorogs'', ancient Troll-Tribe of Angmar *''Holly-Trolls,a Wood-Troll-Tribe of Eregion. *Jarn-Ologs, a Troll-Tribe of Angmar and the North Downs. *''Trolls of Mordor: **''Morgul Crushers'' *''Moria trolls, the Troll-Tribe os Moria. *Moss-Patch Trolls, a wood-troll-tribe of the Ettenmoors. *Rock-troll''-Tribe *''Taushakh'''s Tribe Loremaster The World of Loremaster (ICE Series) features the Karku, a race believed to be related to both, Trolls and Men.The Karku are divided into two subraces, the smaller and more primitive Garks (Tanara) and the greater and more intelligent Krals. Shadows of Mordor Shadows of Mordor features the Graugs, obviously a Race of lesser Troll-Kind or Demon-Trolls. Category:Trolls Category:Races Category:Peoples